Amazing Masters
by Dhjona
Summary: 4 Tribes nemen het tegen elkaar op. De moeilijkste pokémon uitdagingen moeten ze doorgronden, er worden listige complotten gesmeed en ruzies en vriendschappen ontstaan in het helst van de strijd. Wie blijft er als enige over en wordt de Amazing Master?
1. Hfst 1: Het toernooi begint

_**Proloog**_

_Het grote cruiseschip stopt. Sommige pokémon worden teruggeroepen in hun bal. De zestien kandidaten haastten zich naar de uitgang. Vijf minuten later staan ze elk met hun bagage (en sommige met één van hun pokémon naast zich), aan de kade. Tegenover hun staat een man met witte haren, en zwarte kleren aan._  
'_Welkom kandidaten,' zegt de man, 'ik ben Smith. Achter mij ligt Het Huis. Het Huis, waar jullie de komende tijd zullen verkeren. En op dit gehele eiland zullen jullie allerlei proeven spelen en ze proberen tot een goed einde te brengen.'_  
_De kandidaten laten de info even tot hun doordringen.  
_'_Aan de kleur van jullie kleren kunnen jullie zien in welke stam jullie zitten,' gaat Smith verder, 'er zijn in totaal 4 Tribes.'_  
_Weer zijn de kandidaten even verbijsterd, maar al gauw worden er groepjes gevormd. Uiteindelijk zijn er vier teams: De gele, blauwe, grijze en rode Tribe._  
'_Ik heb er zo'n zin in,' piept een meisje met een gele jurk aan, horend bij de Gele Tribe. Het is Natasha, de jongste van het stel._  
'_Ach kind,' moppert Oas, een jongen met rode haren, uit de Rode Tribe, 'hou je onzin voor je.'_  
'_Kom op,' probeert een lichtbruinharige jongen de situatie te sussen, 'ga nou niet gelijk herrie trappen.'_  
_Het is Cedric, uit de Blauwe Tribe._  
_Al gauw beginnen meer en meer kandidaten zich er mee te bemoeien. De rode Tribe valt Oas bij, de Blauwe Tribe Cedric en de leden uit de Gele Tribe nemen het op voor Natasha.  
__De Grijze houden zich echter heel erg afwezig. Tot vreugde van Chantal, een lichtbruin meisje. Ze heeft het gevoel dat ze de leden van de Grijze Tribe goed aanvoelt, dat ze allemaal een beetje hun eigen karakter hebben._  
'_JONGENS!' roept Kyra uiteindelijk keihard. Gelijk is iedereen stil. Kyra heeft een bruine huid en is redelijk brutaal voor haar nog jonge leeftijd._  
'_Smith wil wat zeggen,' merkt ze droog op. Iedereen houdt z'n mond en kijkt afwachtend naar Smith, die dankbaar naar Kyra lacht._  
'_Over enkele ogenblikken komen er twee limousines aan,' legt de witharige man uit, 'die jullie vervoeren naar Het Huis. Maar voor het zover is…'_  
_Hij kijkt hun even allemaal doordringend aan._  
'_Is er iemand, of zijn er meerdere mensen, die het nu al willen opgeven? Als dat zo is, is de rest van je team zijn plaats de eerste aflevering sowieso zeker  
Daarvan kan dan niemand naar huis worden gestuurd. Iemand?'_  
_De man kijkt hun even allemaal stuk voor stuk aan, maar niemand steekt zijn hand op.  
_'_Dat dacht ik al,' glimlacht de man, 'in dat geval, Let the Games Begin!'_

**Hoofdstuk 01: Ter Land, Ter Zee en in de Lucht.**

Twee gigantische limousines halen de kinderen op. In de ene gaan de Gele en de Grijze, in de andere de Rode en de Blauwe.  
In de limousine van Geel en Grijs, stelt iedereen zich stuk voor stuk even netjes voor. In de tweede limousine is het echter ongelofelijk druk en chaotisch.  
'Ja, je kan nu wel zo vreemd gaan kijken,' bijt Cedric hem toe, 'maar je kan ook gewoon antwoord geven. Want hier zit ik niet op te wachten eerlijk gezegd.'  
'Ach joh,' valt Florian van de Rode Tribe zijn stamgenoot bij, 'val dood.'  
'Wat?' sist Cedric en heeft gelijk al een pokéball getrokken. Oas zijn ogen worden groot, maar al snel heeft hij het zelf ook gedaan.  
'Klaar voor een battle?'  
'Altijd,' snauwt Cedric. Wederom is het Kyra die tussenbeiden komt. Ze zucht even diep en kijkt de twee allebei even diep in de ogen.  
'Kom op,' kreunt ze, 'niet nu al ruzie! Laten we gewoon even afwachten. Goed?'  
Oas snuift alleen even en klikt zijn bal weer klein. Cedric doet hetzelfde en went dan zijn blik af.  
Wat een geweldig begin, denkt Ello uit het blauwe team. Maar ze besluit om er maar niets van te zeggen. Jezelf al zo gehaat maken in het begin van de strijd is totaal niet handig, dat heeft zij ook niet door.  
In plaats daarvan wend ze zich tot Belle-Fleur, die naast haar zit. Ook zij is Blauw.  
'Heb je er een beetje zin in?' vraagt Ello en als Belle-Fleur opgewekt een heel verhaal tegen haar begint, weet ze dat ze goed zit.  
Ze moet zichzelf _geliefd_ maken, beseft ze. En niet gehaat.

Een klein kwartiertje later hebben ze alles wel gepasseerd. Eerst hebben ze over het strand gereden. Vervolgens door rotsachtig gebied, door oerwoud, grasvelden en langs een krater. Nu zijn ze bij Het Huis aangekomen.  
'Wauw!' roept Natasha en springt helemaal opgewekt uit de limousine, 'het is zo vreselijk mooi!'  
Ishanti, een blond meisje met roze lenzen in, rolt geërgerd met haar ogen. Het Huis is inderdaad mooi… maar die reacties van Natasha.  
Ze weet zeker dat ze zich daar nu al aan gaat ergeren. Adam, een stille jongen met oranje haren uit Geel kijkt even naar het huis, klikt daarna drie ballen open en gooit ze in de lucht. Dit alles zonder ook maar één woord te zeggen.  
Het volgende moment komen er een Charizard, Medicham en in de handen van die laatste een Remoraid tevoorschijn. Ishanti ziet dit en doet hetzelfde met haar pokémon.  
Waarom ook niet? Om die beestjes draait tenslotte het hele evenement. Steeds meer hebben het idee door en even later zijn alle pokémon uit hun bal.  
Veel tijd om van het prachtige huis en de mooie omgeving te genieten hebben de kandidaten niet. Een grijze, schitterende auto komt aanrijden. Als de deur uit zichzelf openzwaait, komt Smith uit de auto tevoorschijn.  
'Welkom kandidaten,' grijnst hij, 'bij Het Huis. Dit zal jullie verblijfplek zijn voor de komende tijd. De slaapkamers wijzen zichzelf en het wordt ook vanzelf duidelijk wie waar slaapt.'  
'Oké!' grijnst Jazz uit Geel en wil gelijk aanstalten maken om het huis te betreden.  
'Niet zo snel,' zegt Smith echter, 'we willen eerst jullie pokéballs hebben.'  
Alsof er een teken is gegeven, plots beginnen alle kandidaten door elkaar heen te schreeuwen. Niemand wil zijn pokémon kwijt, de wezens horen bij hun trainer of trainster.  
'Jongens, rustig!' roept Smith en na een tijdje bedaard iedereen. 'Er gebeurt helemaal niets mee,' legt de man uit, 'en bij elke proef krijgen jullie ze even kort te zien. Maar het huis is niet groot genoeg voor al die pokémon. En daar komt bij dat we honderd procent zeker willen zijn dat jullie ze geen resultaat verhogende middelen toedienen.'  
'Dat is absurd!' schampert Ishanti, van Geel, 'waarom zou ik dat doen?!'  
'Ik leef al meer dan vijf jaar niet zonder Lapras,' snikt Belle-Fleur, blauw, 'ik kan haar echt niet missen!'  
'Kom op,' zegt Ello die een nieuwe kans ziet om zichzelf geliefd te maken en ze slaat een arm om Belle-Fleur heen, 'het komt echt wel goed met Lapras, dat beloof ik je. Alles is in orde.'  
En om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten pakt ze haar pokéballs en gooit ze in de zak die Smith in zijn handen heeft.  
'Kijk,' zegt ze, 'niets aan.'

'Vooruit dan,' besluit Ann, een meisje met zwarte haren, uit de Rode Tribe. Kyra heeft het er moeilijk mee, maar ook zij gooit haar pokéballs in de zak. Oas en Florian, de andere Rode leden gooien hun ballen er argeloos in, alsof het hun niets kan schelen.  
'Ik zal jullie missen,' fluistert de Grijze Vich tegen zijn pokéballs, geeft op elke een kus en gooit ze dan ook in de zak.  
Al vrij gauw heeft iedereen zijn pokémon erin gegooid, op twee kinderen na. De ene is Myra, uit de Grijze Tribe. En de andere is de Gele Natasha.  
'Doe het nou maar,' dringt Ishanti aan bij Natasha, 'we hebben niet de hele dag de tijd hoor!'  
Maar Natasha schudt haar hoofd. Myra heeft haar ogen gesloten en deint zachtjes op en neer. Secret, Chantel en Vich, haar teamgenoten kijken elkaar verbaasd aan.  
'Wat heeft zij?' mompelt Chantel met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Vich haalt z'n schouders op en Secret geeft het meisje een duw.  
'Wat is er?' antwoord Myra verschrikt en doet haar koptelefoon af.  
'Je pokémon, de zak…?' mompelt Secret en wijst van haar ballen naar de zak. Myra wordt rood, grijnst even en gooit de ballen in de zak. Vervolgens gunt ze haar teamgenoten een kort glimlachje en daarna doet ze haar koptelefoon weer op.  
Haar overige drie teamleden kijken elkaar even aan. Wat moeten ze hier nou weer mee?

'Ga jullie gang,' zegt Smith even later. Adam heeft uiteindelijk de pokéballen van Natasha gepakt en ze in de zak gekwakt. Daarna waren ze vrij om te gaan en staan waar ze wouden.  
Als een stelletje dronken kippen hollen de meeste kandidaten het prachtige huis binnen. Behalve een paar jongens.  
Secret, Oas en Florian slenteren rustig het huis binnen.  
'Nou, wat een heisa,' mompelt Florian, 'ik vindt het nergens voor nodig.'  
Daar zijn Secret en Oas het mee eens.  
'Het huis is mooi,' vind Secret, 'maar dat is het dan ook. Kom op, nog nooit een villa gezien ofzo?'  
Daar lijkt het inderdaad op. Ondanks dat de overige kandidaten zich op de bovenverdieping bevinden en de drie jongens beneden, kunnen ze het gekrijs en gejoel makkelijk horen.  
Ann en Kyra komen met ingehaakte armen langs gerent.  
'Ze hebben een jacuzzi!' krijsen de twee meisjes helemaal door het dolle heen.  
'En een zwembad!' roept Belle-Fleur die door een achterdeur langs komt rennen. Oas kijkt haar even vuil aan en snuift dan even.  
'Jammer dat je Lapras het alleen niet kan meemaken hé?'  
Je kan zien dat de onderlip van Belle-Fleur trilt. Ze doet haar mond open, maar weet niets te zeggen en hem daarna vervolgens maar weer dicht.  
Het volgende moment rent ze op haar blauwe laklaarsjes weg.  
Kyra kijkt even naar Oas, met een haast gekwetste blik.  
'Dat was niet erg aardig, Oas,' zegt ze verbitterd. De jongen haalt zijn schouders op en de drie jongens lopen verder. Ze zijn hier alle drie niet om vrienden te maken, dat is zo ondertussen wel duidelijk geworden.

De dag gaat verder tamelijk rustig voorbij. Op Myra na duiken alle meisjes het zwembad in. Onder de jongens bestaan gelijk al verschillende groepjes. Cedric, Ocean, Jazz en Adam spelen met z'n vieren een potje beachvolleybal. Ondertussen hebben Secret, Florian en Oas zich teruggetrokken in de gigantische woonkamer. Daar was het eerst een drukte van belang,omdat iedereen belangstelling had voor wat er op een kast stond. Op de bewuste kast stonden namelijk 16 pokéballen die open stonden. Alle 16 ballen gaven een projectie van een kandidaat weer.  
'Ik vertrouw die drie niet,' zegt Vich tegen Myra. De twee lopen langs, op weg naar de keuken. De twee zijn aangesteld om vandaag te koken.  
'Secret zit wel in ons team hé,' zegt Myra en zet haar koptelefoon uit. Zonder muziek kan ze eigenlijk niet leven, maar voor even kan ze het wel aan, zo zonder die dreunen.  
'Dat is waar,' zegt Vich en is even in gedachtes verzonken, 'nou ja, laten we het nog maar even aankijken. Wat zullen we maken?'  
Myra doet de koelkast open. Er ligt ongelofelijk veel voedsel in en er staan ook blikjes bier en andere frisdrank.  
'Nasi?'  
Vich knikt gretig, dat vindt hij ongelofelijk lekker.  
'Nasi dan maar,' glimlacht Myra.

Een klein half uurtje later zit iedereen aan tafel. Ook de personen die eigenlijk geen trek hadden of geen zin zijn overgehaald. Nu geniet iedereen van een overheerlijke Nasi met salade.  
'Wanneer zal de eerste opdracht beginnen?' vraagt Chantel aan Ello, die tegenover haar zit. Ello eet haar mond leeg en zegt dan:  
'Ik weet het niet. Waarschijnlijk binnenkort. Maar niet te snel denk ik.' Ze is even stil en schept een nieuwe schep Nasi op.  
'Ik hoop in elk geval sowieso niet dat ik eruit ga. Ben je eindelijk in dit huis, moet je d'r al weer huis.'  
Ook Chantel rilt bij de gedachtes.  
'Mag ik misschien de saus?' roept Jazz vanaf de andere kant van de tafel. Belle-Fleur knikt en pakt de sausfles. Vervolgens gooit ze hem door de lucht naar Jazz. Alleen in de lucht springt de fles open en als Jazz hem vangt, spuit er een hele lading dressing in zijn gezicht.  
Een luid gelach steekt op en Jazz kan er zelf ook wel om lachen.  
'Ik ga me even opfrissen,' zegt de jongen met een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht en hij staat op. Bij de wc's hoort hij een brakend geluid. Is er iemand aan het kotsen? Jazz's ogen worden groot. Nu al ziek zijn… het lijkt hem echt vreselijk erg.  
De deur gaat open en Ishanti kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. Jazz kan zien dat ze heeft gehuild.  
'Gaat het?' vraagt hij bezorgd. Ishanti knikt afwezig en haast zich dan weer naar de eettafel. Met een vreemd gevoel in zijn maag draait Jazz de kraan open.  
Hier klopt iets niet.


	2. Hfst 2: Ter land, ter zee en in de lucht

'Ik ga slapen hoor.' Kyra staat ook op, net als Secret.  
'Welterusten!' roepen de overgebleven drie kandidaten die nog in de woonkamer op de banken en in de stoelen hangen. Het is al behoorlijk laat. De documentaire over wilde Tauros is net afgelopen.  
'Zullen we nog wat kijken?' vraagt Adam aan Ocean, die de afstandbediening in zijn handen heeft. Ocean haalt zijn schouders op, hij vindt het best.  
Binnen één stap is Adam al bij de gigantische kast met daarin allemaal dvd's.  
'Welke kijken we?' vraagt hij en houdt er een paar omhoog.  
'Doe die maar,' zegt Belle-Fleur en wijst naar zijn rechterhand. Eigenlijk is ze al behoorlijk moe, maar als ze gaat slapen weet ze toch dat ze alleen maar aan Lapras kan denken. Een Horror film houdt haar wel even wakker.  
Dan schiet plots de tv op een andere zender.

**_Ter Land, Ter Zee en in de Lucht!  
Sta morgen om 12 uur klaar kandidaten._**

'Dat moeten de andere weten,' vindt Ocean.  
'We vertellen het ze morgen wel,' vindt Belle-Fleur. Ze staat op. Ze kan beter nu ook gaan slapen, ondanks dat ze misschien aan haar lieve Lapras denkt. Anders is ze morgen helemaal niet uitgerust voor de proef.  
'Geen Horror meer doen dan?' zegt Adam een beetje teleurgesteld en legt de film weer in de kast. Ocean schudt zijn hoofd.  
'Ik ga ook slapen maat,' zegt hij. Adam knikt en de jongens doen alle lampen uit.  
'Welterusten,' zegt Adam, 'en succes morgen.'  
Ocean glimlacht en steekt even zijn hand op. Dan verdwijnen ze elk via een andere trap naar hun slaapvertrek.

Het is twee minuten voor twaalf en Florian sluit de deur van Het Huis achter zich. Hij heeft heerlijk geslapen, maar de jongen is één van de weinige. Veel hebben slecht gedroomd, konden niet slapen of zijn laat naar bed gegaan.  
De twee limousines staan er weer en ditmaal verspreiden de kandidaten zich gemengd over de auto's. Zo komen er van elk team in elke limousine een paar leden.  
'Ik ben zó zenuwachtig!' piept Natasha, 'ik kan haast niet wachten om Nidorina weer te zien. En Ludicolo. En Combusken, oh… het wordt zo leuk! En natuurlijk die proef ook, ik, oooh!'  
Ishanti rolt met haar ogen. Daar gaan ze weer hoor. Nou, voor nu heeft ze even andere zaken aan haar hoofd. Ze moeten de eerste proef sowieso winnen. Daar is geen twijfel over mogelijk. De auto's komen in beweging. De kandidaten laten voor nu Het Huis achter zich en vertrekken naar een nog onbekende locatie…

Een klein kwartiertje later stopt de limousine. De kandidaten springen uit de auto en de wagens rijden weer weg.  
'We zijn op het strand!' roept Chantel, 'wat prachtig is het hier!'  
Oas snuift even.  
'Het stinkt hier,' gromt hij. Cedric probeert zich in te houden, wat nog maar net gaat. Wat een sukkel is die gast. Hij heeft echt zin om hem hier, nu, een keiharde klap voor z'n bek te geven. Maar Cedric weet zich in te houden.  
Smith komt tevoorschijn met een brede glimlach op z'n gezicht.  
'Lekker geslapen kandidaten?' vraagt hij. Er klinkt een zacht gemompel. Smith heeft een soort donkergroene kast in zijn handen. Elke kandidaat is verbaasd over wat het ding precies is.  
Maar voor het zover is, legt Smith eerst de proef uit.  
'Kandidaten,' zegt hij en wijst naar het water, 'daar zien jullie vier platforms liggen, toch?'  
De kandidaten knikken.  
'Aan het begin van de proef beginnen voor elk team één kandidaat en één pokémon met het maken van een toren, om zo de sleutel te bemachtigen die boven op de totempaal ligt. De totempaal staat op het platform.'  
Tot zover begrijpen de kandidaten het: één kandidaat plus één pokémon moeten samen een toren vormen om zo de sleutel te bemachtigen.  
'Vervolgens moet een waterpokémon de sleutel zo snel mogelijk naar het land brengen. Daar staat een kandidaat, die een parcours moet doorlopen. Als dat is voltooit, wordt de sleutel overgedragen aan een vliegpokémon. Die vliegt naar het ándere platform, dat twee keer zo ver ligt.'  
De kandidaten laten de informatie even door zich doordringen en kijken naar het water. Inderdaad, in de verte ligt nog een platform.  
'Daar wordt de sleutel overgedragen aan nog een kandidaat. Die kandidaat moet een kooi open proberen te maken, waar een andere pokémon inzit. De Tribe die als laatste de kooi opent, daarvan nemen we helaas deze aflevering al afscheid van één van hun leden.'  
De kandidaten knikken. Drie personen, vier pokémon. Dan moeten er dus per Tribe één kandidaat niet meedoen, en heel veel pokémon.  
'Overleg nu eerst per team welke kandidaat er niet meedoet,' zegt Smith. 'Twee minuten de tijd.'

De kandidaten steken hun koppen bij elkaar. Bij haast elke stam gaat het overleggen vrij gauw en zelfs Oas houdt voor één keer even z'n mond.  
Myra, Natasha, Cedric en Ann doen niet mee.  
'Dan nu het volgende,' zegt Smith en zet de groene kast neer, 'hier komen de pokémon uit. Allereerst de Gele Tribe.'  
Hij drukt op een knopje en trekt aan een hendel. Vervolgens rollen er vier pokéballs uit.  
'Ampharados, Donphan, Remoraid en Charizard,' zegt Smith.  
De ogen van Ishanti, Adam en Jazz worden groot: dat zijn hun pokémon. Adam en Jazz weten zich te beheersen, maar Ishanti laat haar tranen de vrije loop. Net als Natasha. Die beseft dat – omdat ze niet meedoet – haar pokémon sowieso ook zijn uitgeschakeld deze ronde.  
'De Blauwe Tribe,' gaat Smith verder en weer vallen er vier ballen uit de automaat.  
'Lapras, Medicham en Pichu,' zegt Smith. 'Aangezien Team Blauw geen enkele vliegpokémon bezit, zal de sleutel na drie minuten automatisch worden geteleporteerd naar de volgende kandidaat. Drie minuten is de gemiddelde afstand die de gemiddelde vliegpokémon doet over deze afstand.'  
Hij gaat door naar de Grijze stam. Quagsire, Pidgeot, Loudred en Tangela komen tevoorschijn.  
Voor de Rode Tribe zijn dat Crobat, Walrein, Camerupt en Vulpix.  
'Let the Games Begin!' roept Smith en de kandidaten bereiden zich voor.

Iedereen staat op zijn of haar plek en is gereed, als Smith begint af te tellen.  
'Drie, twee, één… start!' roept hij.  
Gelijk komen de kandidaten op de eerste platformen in actie. Jazz, Vich, Ocean en Oas moeten met hun pokémon een zo hoog mogelijke toren maken om de sleutel te bemachtigen.  
'Gooi me in de lucht, Medicham,' besluit Ocean. Medicham pakt hem met zijn armen beet, gooit zijn trainer in de lucht en vangt hem daarna gelijk weer op.  
Ocean grijnst, dat ging snel!

Ook de Gele Tribe hebben hun sleutel. Donphan greep Jazz met zijn slurf en takelde hem zo hoog omhoog, dat Jazz bij de sleutel kwam. Gelijk komt Remoraid in actie. Met al zijn krachten zwemt de waterpokémon naar het strand, maar Lapras is echt veel sneller. Ondertussen worstelen Oas en Vich nog steeds met de toren.  
'Hebbes!' roept Vich uiteindelijk en vrij gauw na hem heeft ook Oas de sleutel te pakken. Maar Lapras heeft inmiddels het strand al bereikt, en Remoraid is al op drie kwart. Quagsire en Walrein moeten alles op alles zetten!

Ello grijnst als zij de sleutel krijgt van Lapras. Dit gaat fantastisch! Ze neemt een aanloop en springt over de eerste paar hordes. Een stuk of twintig hordes staan op het brede strand opgesteld. Daarachter een evenwichtsbalk, en dan een hele hoge toren, waar ze in moet klimmen. Helemaal bovenop moet ze de sleutel neerleggen, waarna hij wordt geteleporteerd. Maar Adam heeft inmiddels de sleutel ook gekregen en vliegt als een speer de hordes over. Hij begint in te lopen op Ello, ondanks dat zij een grotere voorsprong had.  
'Kom op!' roept Cedric vanaf de kant tegen Ello, en Natasha moedigt juist Adam aan. Ondertussen zijn Quagsire en Walrein in een nek aan nek race bezig.  
Chantel en Florian voelen hun harten sneller kloppen. Uiteindelijk krijgt Chantel de sleutel net ietsje eerder dan Florian, maar die reageert sneller en tussen hun gaat de strijd weer gelijk op.  
Ello is inmiddels op een kwart van de toren, maar Adam is ver boven de helft.  
Chantel denkt niet meer aan haar nagels en haar haren, ze moet die toren bereiken en erin klimmen! Ello kreunt en zucht. Zij moet ook die stomme top bereiken, maar ze gaat veel trager en het lukt haar allemaal niet.  
'Hier!' roept Adam tegen Charizard die boven op de toren zit en gelijk vliegt de pokémon er vandoor. Met grote, krachtige slagen vliegt hij op het tweede platform aan. Ello klimt krachtig door en als Chantel op drie kwart van de toren is, legt zij de sleutel neer. Nu is het wachten, totdat de sleutel wordt geteleporteerd.  
Florian geeft alles wat hij heeft en weet Chantel weer voorbij te gaan. Haastig drukt hij de sleutel tussen de klauwen van Crobat, die ongelofelijk snel is en met snelle slagen er vandoor vliegt. Florian grijnst, misschien kunnen ze Charizard zelfs nog voorbij vliegen! Chantel geeft niet op en even later heeft Pidgeot de sleutel ook.  
De drie vliegende pokémon zijn nu onderweg en de teleporterende sleutel ook.

Net als Charizard neerstrijkt op zijn platform, verschijnt de sleutel aan de rand van het platform van Tribe Blauw. Belle-Fleur duikt erop af, maar mist en de sleutel verdwijnt in het water.  
Ze vloekt even binnensmonds en duikt zonder te aarzelen het water in. Gelukkig zinkt de sleutel niet en al vrij gauw heeft ze hem te pakken. Maar Crobat en Pidgeot hebben ondertussen wel tijd gewonnen en Charizard heeft de sleutel al overhandigd aan Ishanti.  
Die dauwt in haar over enthousiasme de sleutel verkeerd in het slot. Belle-Fleur is haar voor en doet de sleutel er wel goed in. Ze zwaait het poortje open en Pichu duikt eruit.  
'YES!' roept Belle-Fleur, 'honderdmaal YES!'  
Ook haar andere teamleden zijn door het dolle heen. Ishanti weet haar sleutel er ook goed in te krijgen en ook Geel is zeker van een volgende ronde.  
De Rode Tribe en de Grijze Tribe echter nog niet.

Crobat is net twee secondes sneller met de sleutel overhandigen dan Pidgeot, maar Secret neemt hem sneller aan. Het is echt een kwestie van secondes wie sneller is. En welke pokémon uiteindelijk _volledig_ uit de kooi is.  
Ann durft niet te kijken. Echt niet. Maar als ze uiteindelijk keihard 'PIX! VULPIXX!' hoort, weet ze dat ze goed zit. Ze weet van Kyra dat ze een Vulpix heeft. Ze doet haar ogen open en ziet Kyra op het platform helemaal door het dolle heen gaan. Ann kan het zelf ook haast niet geloven. Ze is door! Ze is gewoon door, door naar de volgende ronde!

Even later staan alle zestien kandidaten weer op het strand. Sommige nat, maar allemaal blij en opgewekt, op de Grijze Tribe na.  
'Kandidaten…' zegt Smith, 'gefeliciteerd Blauw, Rood en Geel. Echter, Grijs…' hij stopt even en gaat dan weer verder, 'over drie dagen zullen twee van jullie het tegen elkaar opnemen in de Arena. Het is niet anders. Een fijne dag nog, kandidaten.'  
Door dit nieuws is de stemming volledig overgeslagen. Twee kandidaten… strijden… de Arena… plots is de vreugde weg. En zorgen is ervoor in de plaats gekomen.


	3. Hfst 3: Myra VS Secret

**Vorige keer in Amazing Masters**

_Na aankomst op het eiland werden de deelnemers verteld dat ze waren onderverdeeld in vier Tribes; de Gele, Blauwe, Grijze en Rode Tribe. Oas uit de Blauwe Tribe maakte zich gelijk ongeliefd bij Cedric, waardoor de eerste kleine ruzie al een feit was voordat we al waren begonnen. De deelnemers werden per limousine naar 'Het Huis' vervoerd. Een prachtige villa, met alles erop en eraan. Er was echter niet lang de tijd om er van te genieten want de volgende ochtend stond de eerste opdracht al voor de deur. Het was de bedoeling dat er bij elke Tribe drie personen de proef ondergingen samen met vier pokemon waarbij het land, de zee en de lucht overwonnen moesten worden. De Blauwe Tribe start snel, maakt verder geen grote fouten en houdt het tempo hoog. Dit zorgt ervoor dat de Blauwe Tribe de eerste opdracht wint. De Gele Tribe eindigt door een klein schoonheidsfoutje op de tweede plek. Het is nog lang spannend tussen de Rode en de Grijze Tribe. Maar uiteindelijk moet de Grijze Tribe toch zijn meerdere erkennen in de Rode en eindigen op de laatste plek. Dit betekende dat er één kandidaat van de Grijze Tribe zijn spullen moet pakken en nu al afscheid moet nemen van 'Het Huis' en het eiland. Na een pauze van drie dagen stond de nominatie op het programma. Elke stam moest de vier leden van de Grijze stam nummers geven van nul tot drie. Hoe hoger hoe slechter. Myra en Secret waren degene die opgeteld het hoogste hadden en moesten het direct uitvechten in de historische arena. Wie zal er overwinnen en in de race blijven?..._

**Episode 03: Myra VS Secret**

Er wordt niet hard gejuicht door de overige kandidaten. Enkele kandidaten omhelzen mekaar of geven elkaar een high fife, maar daar blijft het bij. De blijdschap is er wel, maar dat is nu van binnen. Later, als er duidelijk is geworden wie er door zou gaan, zou de echte blijdschap wel komen. Oas juicht niet mee of kijkt op of om naar de anderen, hij staard alleen strak naar de kandidaten die de strijd met elkaar moeten aangaan. Myra en Secret kijken elkaar aan. Secret, vastberaden en overtuigend van de gedachte dat hij dit gevecht gaat winnen. Myra kijkt strak terug, maar voelt zich van binnen zenuwachtig en is niet zeker van zichzelf. Smith staat op uit zijn stoel en schraapt zijn keel, alle zestien kandidaten richten nu de aandacht op hem.

'Zouden alle kandidaten behalve Myra en Secret zich naar de tribunes willen begeven.' De meeste kandidaten – onder andere Oas en Florian – zoeken direct een plaatsje op de tribune, maar enkele kandidaten wensen Myra en Secret nog vlug succes.

'Myra en Secret lopen jullie mee.' Ze knikken en lopen achter Smith aan. Ze stoppen op de middencirkel van het strijdveld. Smith kijkt ze allebei aan.

'Jullie twee zullen strijden om hier op het eiland te blijven. Degene die verliest neemt zijn bagage mee en wordt per limousine naar de haven gebracht en verlaat per boot dit eiland. Duidelijk?' Beiden geven een knikje.

'Oké, dan moeten we nu nog beslissen wat voor gevecht het gaat worden. Kijk allebei even naar het grote scherm achter jullie. Daar zal de computer willekeurig kiezen wie die keuze mag maken.'

Myra en Secret draaien zich beiden om en kijken naar het scherm. Daar verschijnt een ronde plaat in beeld, die verdeeld is in zes vlakken. Drie groene en drie rode, op de groene vakjes staan een foto van Secret. Op de rode een foto van Myra. De vakjes lichten één voor één op. Het gaat steeds sneller tot dat je een geluidje hoort. Op de hele cirkel brand alleen nog een rood vak. Myra draait zich met een kleine grijns om. 'Myra mag dus beslissen.' zegt Smith. 'Dus wat wordt het? Een enkelgevecht of een dubbelgevecht?'

Myra hoeft niet lang na te denken. 'Een enkelgevecht.' zegt ze resoluut. Smith knikt en kijkt naar Secret. Die kijkt vastberaden terug.

'Het wordt dus een enkelgevecht. Ik fungeer als scheidsrechter. Geef elkaar een hand en neem plaats aan één kant van het veld.'

Myra steekt als eerste haar hand uit. Secret doet liever niet aan deze vriendelijke formaliteiten en kijkt Smith aan met blik van 'moet dit nou echt'. Als Smith knikt werpt Secret hem een vuile blik toe en schudt de uitgestoken hand van Myra. Hij knijpt hard in haar hand en grijnst naar haar. Die doet alsof er niks aan de hand is en kijkt strak terug. Beiden draaien zich om en stappen naar de vakken aan de weerskanten van het veld. Smith is ook naar de plek toegelopen waar de scheidsrechter altijd staat.

'In dit enkelgevecht wordt er maar gebruik gemaakt van één pokémon.' zegt hij. Myra schrikt, ze had gedacht dat ze minstens twee pokémon mocht gebruiken. Secret lacht als hij het geschrokken gezicht van Myra ziet, dit wordt een makkie, denkt hij.

Smith vervolgt: 'Omdat Myra heeft gekozen wat voor gevecht het wordt, mag Secret beginnen met aanvallen.' Secret's grijns wordt nog breder. 'Jullie kiezen nu welke pokémon je gebruikt en je houdt de pokéball voor je in je hand.'

Secret's hand schiet gelijk naar zijn pokéballs en hij weet gelijk welke die pakken moet. Myra daarentegen staat lang te twijfelen en staat met twee pokéballs in haar handen. Smith schraapt zijn keel.

'Je moet nu een keuze maken, anders verlies je het duel.'

Myra zucht en stopt uiteindelijk de pokéball in haar linkerhand terug. 'Trainers klaar?' zegt Smith. 'Go!'

**Myra – Grijze Tribe**

_Wat is die Secret ook een etter. Hij kneep zowat mijn hele hand fijn. Maar ik heb er mooi niks van laten merken. Ik twijfelde zo lang met kiezen omdat ik had verwacht dat ik minstens twee pokémon mocht kiezen en ik echt niet wist welke van de twee ik nou moet kiezen. Nidoqueen of toch Swellow._

'Kom er maar uit, Aggron.' zegt Secret rustig, alsof het hem weinig kan schelen.

'Ik kies jouw! Nidoqueen!' roept Myra hard, om haar onzekerheid en zenuwen te verbergen. Secret steekt van wal.

'Aggron doe je _Metalen Klauw_.' Aggron komt met grote passen op Nidoqueen af terwijl zijn nagels een zilveren gloed krijgen en flink aantal centimeters groeien.

'Ontwijk en doe Dubbelschop!' schreeuwt Myra snel. Nidoqueen wacht tot Aggron dichtbij genoeg is en ontwijkt dan de _Metalen Klauw_. Aggron schiet door en Nidoqueen staat nu achter hem. De staal soort pokémon wil zich nog omdraaien maar het is te laat en hij wordt hard geraakt door de _Dubbelschop_ van Nidoqueen en valt voorover op het strijdveld.

Er wordt gejuicht door vele kandidaten. Myra kijkt kort even naar de tribune, ze voelt dat haar zelfvertrouwen een beetje groeit.

'Sta op, Aggron!' gromt Secret. 'Doe je _Haal Neer_!'

Aggron staat op draait zich om en komt weer met een noodgang op Nidoqueen af.

'Ontwijk hem nogmaals, Nidoqueen' reageert Myra. 'En doe dan ook je _Haal Neer_.'

Hetzelfde voorval als net gebeurt weer. Nidoqueen wacht af tot Aggron dichtbij genoeg is en ontwijkt de aanval. Vervolgens wordt Aggron voor de tweede keer hard geraakt in de rug, ditmaal door een _Haal Neer_.

Er wordt weer gejuicht op de tribune. Weer werpt Myra een blik naar de tribune, ze ziet vol genoegen dat Oas en Florian er een beetje _bijhangen_ en verbaast met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen toekijken.

Net goed, denkt ze. Ik zal dat groepje van drie is terugbrengen naar twee. Weer voelt Myra dat haar zelfvertrouwen groeit.

Inmiddels staat Aggron weer. 'Aggron doe weer je _Haal Neer_!' zegt Secret.

'Alweer.' wordt er gefluisterd op de tribune. 'Zal hij niet eens voor een andere aanpak kiezen.'

Aggron stampt voor de derde keer op Nidoqueen af.

'Nidoqueen ontwijk hem gewoon weer en doe je _Lijfstraf_.' zegt Myra doodleuk en ze begint er plezier in te krijgen. Als het zo door gaat is het snel afgelopen, denkt ze.

'Dat dacht ik al' fluistert Secret. 'Nu heb ik je.'

Als Aggron nog een paar meter is verwijdert van Nidoqueen schreeuwt hij: ' Aggron vertraag je pas een klein beetje!'

Hierdoor ontwijkt Nidoqueen de aanval nog makkelijker en Aggron schiet door, alleen nu minder ver en Nidoqueen staat daardoor nog dichter op Aggron.

'Aggron, doe nu je _ijzerstaart!_'

Een zilveren flits van een staart en een zwiepent geluid en Nidoqueen vliegt een paar meter naar achter en valt op haar rug. Er wordt gekreunt op de tribune, maar Oas en Florian gaan verzitten en kijken hoopvol weer naar het strijdveld.

'Aggron, _Kopstoot_ snel!' zegt Secret. Aggron gromt en stormt met grote snelheid op Nidoqueen af.

'Nidoqueen sta snel op en doe je _Aardbeving_' zegt Myra in paniek. Want ook zij ziet dat Nidoqueen veel schade heeft gekregen door de slimme aanval van Secret. Nidoqueen staat met veel pijn op en doet toch haar _Aardbeving_.

'Spring op en doe je lijfstraf!' roept Secret snel. Doordat Aggron door de lucht zeilt mist de aardbeving zijn doel. Nidoqueen verwacht deze snelle verandering van strategie niet en krijgt de volle laag van de lijfstraf. Er komt een kleine stofwolk op en als Aggron van Nidoqueen afstapt is er duidelijk wie er gewonnen heeft.

**Adam – Rode Tribe**

_Ik mag Secret niet, maar wat waren dat twee geweldige tactische aanvallen. Hij liet Aggron met zin vertragen zodat Aggron dichter bij Nidoqueen in de buurt kwam en omdat hij stil stond kon hij snel reageren met zijn staart. Doordat Nidoqueen ook dichter bij stond werd de klap natuurlijk nog harder en de schade groter. En om dan eerst veel snelheid te maken, waardoor de impact van de Lijfstraf nog groter werd, en vervolgens zijn Aggron op te laten springen, waardoor de kracht van de Lijfstraf nog groter werd en tegelijkertijd de Aardbeving zijn doel miste, was ook briljant bedacht._

'Nidoqueen is bewusteloos en kan niet meer verder vechten. Secret is de winnaar!' zegt Smith en hij wijst naar de kant van Secret. Myra zakt op haar knieën en doet haar handen voor haar gezicht. Ze begint te snikken en roept haar Nidoqueen terug. Er volgt een rode straal en ook Aggron wordt in zijn pokéball gezogen.

'Mag ik een applaus voor de winnaar.' zegt Smith. Er wordt geklapt, maar niet van harte. De meeste klappen omdat Smith erom vraagt en klappen eigenlijk tegen hun wil in. Oas en Florian klappen het hardst en fluiten op hun vingers.

'Kandidaten op de tribune, kom naar beneden. We verlaten de arena.'

Als iedereen voor de arena staat wordt er afscheid genomen van een snikkende Myra. Alleen Florian, Oas en Secret houden zich afgezonderd van de rest. Als er een limousine komt aanrijden en voor de groep stopt, is het even stil. Smith verbreekt de stilte.

'Myra bedankt voor je inzet, maar hier eindigt het avontuur voor jou. Stap in de limousine, die zal je naar de boot brengen. Je vrienden en familie wachten je bij aankomst aan het vaste land op. Wil je nog wat zeggen voordat je vertrekt?'

Myra knikt, haalt diep adem en ademt rustig uit.

'Ik wil..' begint ze hakkelend, 'iedereen bedanken. Ik.. vond het... een leuke ervaring.' Ondertussen wordt haar bagage in de kofferbak gedaan en loopt Smith naar de lange auto toe. Myra richt zich nu tot Secret.

'Secret je hebt terecht gewonnen en ik wens je succes.'

De jongen zegt niks en knikt alleen maar. Myra draait zich om en loopt naar de limo, waar Smith al staat te wachten bij het geopende portier. Ze stapt in en Smith slaat de deur dicht. De prachtige lange auto begint te rijden en verwijdert zich steeds verder van de kandidaten die wel door zijn. Smith went zich tot de vijftien man voor hem. 'Oké, de eerste kandidaat is afgevallen. Secret gefeliciteerd met je overwinning. Nu worden jullie weer na de villa gebracht en horen jullie vanavond om 20.00 via de televisie wat de volgende opdracht wordt en wanneer die plaats vindt.'

Er kwamen weer twee limousines aan rijden. De kandidaten verspreiden zich over de twee limousines en ze rijden weg. Als ze aankomen in de villa en ze de woonkamer instappen zien ze dat de pokéball met de projectie van Myra verdwenen is van de kast.

**Ann – Rode Tribe**

_Jammer dat Myra eruit ligt. Maarja, Secret herstelde zich ook wel erg goed met zijn twee slim bedachte aanvallen. Ik kijk al uit naar de volgende opdracht en ga vanaf nu al helemaal voor de volle 120%, ik wil namelijk niet net als Myra zo'n spannend gevecht meemaken. Ik zou dan veel te zenuwachtig wezen, vooral tegen zo'n intimiderende kwal als Secret. _

Op dat zelfde moment komt Myra aan bij de boot. De chauffeur haalt haar bagage uit de kofferbak en zet het voor haar neer.

'Wacht even, mevrouw.' zegt hij en hij loopt terug naar de kofferbak. De chauffeur komt terug met een pakje in zijn handen.

'Alstublieft mevrouw.' zegt de chauffeur vriendelijk en hij overhandigt het pakje.

'Wat is het?'

'Daar moet u toch echt zelf achter komen mevrouw.' antwoordt hij. 'Prettige reis.'

En met die woorden stapt hij weer de auto in en rijd weg. Myra staat verbouwereerd met het pakje in haar handen. Ze besluit om het maar open te maken. Ze ratst het pakpapier eraf, haalt de deksel van de doos en ziet twee kleinere doosjes op de bodem. Een mooi zwart doosje en een wit doosje wat iets groter is. Ze zet de grote doos op de grond, haalt het zwarte doosje eruit, maakt het voorzichtig open en kijkt erin.

Het is een gouden pokeball! Ze pakt hem eruit en bekijkt hem goed. Het is de pokéball met haar eigen projectie ziet ze nu. Myra drukt op de knop in het midden van de pokéball. De bal springt open en inderdaad – er verschijnt een projectie van Myra.

In het witte doosje zit een Ultra ball en helemaal onderaan op de bodem ligt een witte envelop. Verbaast grijpt ze de brief en zonder op de omslag te kijken maakt ze de envelop open. Ze vouwt het papier open en leest de brief aandachtig door. Als ze het uit heeft, verschijnt er een brede grijns op haar gezicht.

Ze stopt alles zorgvuldig terug in de doos, raapt de doos op en stopt hem onder haar linker arm. En met onder haar linkerarm de doos en rechts haar bagage-trolly loopt ze richting de boot.


End file.
